Nightmare Entries
by Mato-Gin
Summary: The diary entries of Giotto and Alaude as Alaude takes in Giotto into his new home. Giotto is overcome with nightmares but it's soon overtaken by soft dreams of Alaude's garden with plum trees.


**This style of writing may be odd but I just wanted to try it out. Actually I was just writing randomly with a math application and this turned up. I wasn't sure who the characters would be at first but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**September 1 - Diary Entry 25**

_I know that I' m imagining things, but it seems as if it is all real. I can't comprehend it. I don't seem to understand what all these are trying to tell me and I'm confused. If there was only someone to tell all these things to: all my troubles, all these visions, all these happenings that I can't control. Only if there was someone out there to help me. I - ah. There is someone knocking on my door now. I just realized that it is already past midnight and my candle is still lit. One of the maids must have seen and have told the master. I' m afraid of him. I have to go and continue writing later before he comes here. Perhaps after sleep, all these troubles will go away. They will go away…I just hope they do._

**September 2 - Diary Entry 26**

_The master didn't seem too pleased today. It was as if he was angry with me. At breakfast, he smiled at me. I thought that he wasn't told that I stayed up all night last night but he kept staring at me. I think he was very angry. It was unbearable that I couldn't eat and when he asked me why I wasn't eating, I told him that I was sorry for staying up late. His eyes softened and told me that I was stubborn and obstinate. I excused myself then. I was really sorry._

**September 2 - Journal Entry 15**

The maid came knocking at my door last night while I was sleeping to tell me that he had been staying up all night again. She had told me that he'd been writing madly, as if a demon possessed him. I got up from my bed immediately to yell at him. Even after telling him to change his sleeping habits, he still sneaks around to stay up late. When I went to check on him, he was pretending to sleep in his bed. His room was dark, but I could still see the smoke rising from the freshly turned off candle. For the rest of the night, I stood outside his bedroom just to make sure he wouldn't get up again. This night too, he's staying up late and I'm outside his door just waiting. I wonder when he'll notice me. I'm just waiting for him to stop.

**September23 - Diary Entry 32**

_I can still see them. The nightmares still come to me and I'm afraid to sleep. It's been days that I've been trying to sleep as early as I can because the master has been telling one of the servants to come here in my room to wait until I fall asleep. After half an hour, I do but I eventually wake up again. They keep showing up in my dreams and I can't help it. They tell me to go outside into the master's garden but I'm afraid. I'm afraid to go and I'm afraid to stay. If I just stay in my room, will they keep bothering me? I want them to go away. I've noticed that someone has been outside my door, just waiting. I can't see who it is but their shadow is always being cast against the wall with my small candle. Perhaps the voice in my dreams has finally taken form and wants to take me away. I don't want to go away._

**October 5 - Journal Entry 24**

He still doesn't sleep! I've been patiently waiting but I guess this is the habit from where he came from? My friend who sent him to me has the same sleeping habits, napping during the day and working at night. I have to talk to him today about this. I can't let it go on.

**October 8 - Diary Entry 36**

_I didn't mean to hurt him. Someone was shaking me awake and when I was opening my eyes, it was like in my dreams. I saw the garden's trees webbed with leaves above me as bright rays of light passed through. Then I heard a voice calling me awake. "Giotto… Giotto…." He kept calling my name. I remembered the man in my dreams and flung my arms. When I got to my senses, I froze. The man I just hit was the master. I looked around and noticed that I had fallen asleep in the garden to get away from my room. I didn't mean to. I was just scared. I couldn't look at him. The man who had agreed to take me away from the orphanage…. I don't know what to do now. He must hate me._

**October 8 - Journal Entry 25**

I saw Giotto sleeping out in the garden. He looked so peaceful from far away but when I got close, it seemed like he was having a nightmare. I tried to wake him but he suddenly jerked and pushed me away. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he froze. He looked around confused then started crying. I didn't know why but when I tried getting close to him, he wouldn't look at me. One of the maids had to take him away.

**November 1 - Diary Entry 42**

_My dreams have changed. I don't see the garden enveloped in the pitch darkness of the night anymore. It's always the bright yellow sun casting a glow over the whole place with the leaves softly falling in the air. No more black, but the warm orange, yellow, and green that light up the place along with the many bright colors of the flowers that the master grows. It's odd. I can't hear the usual dangerous voice telling me to leave, but a tender one calling my name. "Giotto," It sounds like the master. I keep on walking and when I get to the array of plum trees, I see him. His back is turned but I can recognize his blonde hair. I wish that he'd turn to face me._

**November 16 - Journal Entry 29**

I forgot to leave and fell asleep right outside Giotto's door. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not but then I heard him calling my name. I scramble to his side and he was crying out my name. Tears came streaming from his face and he looked hurt. I didn't want him to push me away again so I held out my hand and placed it on his forehead. I waited until he calmed and he opened his eyes. I smiled to not get him scared but his face turned bright red and he ran out of the room.

**November 17 - Diary Entry 45**

_How can I face him now?! He caught me calling his name as I was dreaming of him! I keep making myself look foolish... There is no other word to describe myself in front of him. I was just so happy seeing him in my dreams. He was smiling at me in my dreams too, but in my mind I wasn't sacred. Why am I scared when I see him smiling outside of my dreams? He hugged me when I called to him by the plum trees. I wish that I could someday do the same here._

**December 13 - Journal Entry 33**

I think I made it worse. He doesn't talk anymore when we're eating and averts his eyes when I try to speak to him. Does he hate me that much? I don't think he's happy here. True, I wasn't exactly happy taking him in the first place but he doesn't seem that much trouble when he came. I guess he doesn't feel the same. I think he needs to be sent back to Usari to find somewhere else he would be happier to stay.

**December 15 - Diary Entry 50**

_He asked me today if I was happy here. I said yes. I didn't know why he was asking until he asked if I wanted to live somewhere else. I was in shock. There was no else that I'd rather be! He had taken away my nightmares I had since I could remember. This is the only place that I had begun to feel comfortable!_

**December 15 - Journal Entry 34**

He seemed taken aback when I asked him if he wanted to leave. I almost laughed when he told me, "no," with such force. He looked at me straight in the eyes, something he finally has done since he came here, and told me that there was no place he'd rather be.

**January 3 - Diary Entry 53**

_I feel as if I haven't been showing him my appreciation enough and I can't go back to sleep. I want to see him smile again in my dreams but I want the real him to understand how I really feel. I can't sleep in my bedroom until I finally show him. I don't want him to force me to leave because he thinks I don't like it here. Besides, I think I finally saw him really smile at me when I told him that I liked it here. I want to see it again in front of me not just in my dreams._

**January 3 - Journal Entry 36**

I was already asleep when I heard my bedroom door open. I was about to get up when someone slid in my bed, and when I turned to see who it was, I was surprised to see Giotto. When I asked him what he was doing here he answered, "I want to be with you Master Alaude." Something about him always makes me smile. He was so naïve and young. He told me that he couldn't sleep, that he wanted to stay with me throughout the night. Not like I could reject him, I held him closely as I waited for him to fall asleep.

**February 14 - Diary Entry 57**

_I woke up with him hugging me. I don't know why, but I felt so hot after seeing his sleeping face. I stared at him until a smirk crept onto his face and held me closer. Yesterday, he told me not to call him Master Alaude, but just Alaude. I felt so happy. I want to be the only one that calls him this name._

**May 15 - Journal Entry 53**

He seems to like walking past the plum trees. He told me that was his favorite spot in the garden and when I asked him why, he told me it was the place where I first kissed him. Not thinking, I countered that I did no such thing. Maybe I answered too harshly but he looked disappointed. He wanted to stop walking and sat down on the small brick wall. I didn't know why that bothered him so much! I couldn't help myself and I held his face tightly and kissed him. I didn't want him to look that way and when I pulled away, he was smiling. He laughed and told me, "See? I told you didn't I?"


End file.
